Family
by Reikajen
Summary: This my version of the end of Avengers 4 End Game. That's how it should have end for me. Spoilers if you didn't see End Game yet!


Hello All,

As most of you I'm a wreck since I saw End Game. I wrote my point of view on how it should have end. I don't have a beta, so sorry for the spelling or grammar mistakes. Don't hesitate to PM me if you are interested in correcting it so it would be without a mistake.

_As usual I don't own anything, and still unfortunately, __haha__. Hope you will like it! Please review, it makes the world to us, writer! Enjoy…_

That was it, it was the one! The tight index of Stephen Strange was the hint that he had to act quickly. It was their last chance to win, the one chance over 14,000,605 possibilities. He froze for few seconds thinking about what it meant! What it meant for earth, what it meant for the avengers, what it meant for him and most of all what it meant for Pepper and Morgan! He couldn't let it happen, he couldn't take the risk to let them die.

Whatever it takes!

He ran without a second thought toward the titan and stopped him. He didn't let him close his hand and resisted as much as he could. But Thanos eventually took over and punched him hard in the face many times until he got launched few meter ahead of him.

Thanos stood up and lifted his gloved hand "I am inevitable" He said, pretentious and proud.

And like a déjà-vu everyone stop breathing while the titan snap his fingers all over again. But this time, nothing happened, no dust, no vanishing, no magic! Just a weird metallic noise. Quickly he flipped his glove and realized that the stones were gone. Tony stood as he could while the power of the stones started invading him. He had reprogrammed the nanotech so every part of his suit could serve as a receptacle for the stones in his own suit. A plan B, just in case of, a very Tony way to think. He had attracted the stones to his own suit while fighting with Thanos.

"And I…" Tony said out of breathe. The power of the stones was devastating, he could feel his whole right side burnt "…am" That's it! He knew it, it was done, the last act of altruism of his life, from the nuke in NYC to this exact moment. "Iron man!" he finished with the firm intention to snap his fingers, Pepper and Morgan the only two in his mind.

"Noooooooooo!" Steve jumped on him before he could close his hand, "Tony no! Give it to me now!"

Tony locked eyes with Steve Rogers! Captain America, the idol of his dad, the one that he thought was once his friend. "I made you a promise Tony! You help us but you get to go back to your life…" Steve pleaded.

Tony swallowed hard his saliva. On his left side, he saw Pepper removing her helmet while landing. She was silent but he could hear the scream and the terror in her eyes. He was becoming weaker and weaker while the stones were taking over him. In front of him the titan started to run toward them. In a second, he directed the nanotech on his other arm to Steve creating a glove on Steve left arm. He caught Steve suited hand with his own allowing the stones to transfer to him. Tony slide his good hand on Steve shoulder hugging him tightly, "Blow the fuck out of him!" he whispered him.

Even thought, the power of the stones was starting to take on Steve, he said "Language!" and winked at Tony before turning to face Thanos that was almost on them "End Game" he said while snapping his fingers.

Thanos troupes started to vanish one by one, freeing everyone from the battle. Thanos sat on a rock crazed. After a few second, he started vanishing slowly.

Tony and Steve fell on the floor simultaneously. Pepper ran to Tony side "Tony…" she cried crawling next to him.

"Pep…" Tony said weakly.

"sshhhhhh" She shushed him while putting his head to rest on her torso.

"Steve!" Sam shouted while landing next to him "Hey buddy, look at me!" he insisted.

Tears dropped from Steve eyes. Bucky ran toward them and decelerate quickly at the sight of Steve. "Buck….y" Steve said hardly.

Bucky kneed in front of Steve. "I'm with ya til the end of the line, pal" Bucky said while gripping Steve shoulder. Steve lips hardly form for his iconic smile before taking his last breathe.

A week after the big battle, every old and new members of the Avengers were gather with their family around two coffins. All dressed in black, tears in their eyes, they were giving a last homage to their friends. They had sacrificed their life for the good of all. Today, the avengers were mourning two of their founding members, lost in a battle against a mad titan. Although he stood proud in the background, Nick Fury was devastated, touch in the heart. Looking at Carol standing in front of him, he couldn't stop wondering if it would have change something if he did call her before. The avenger's initiative was a success but the threat was much bigger than he ever realized. And that misjudgement cost him so much… It cost him Captain America but most of all, it cost him her! Her, Natasha Romanoff. At the closest of her coffin, Clint and his family were sobbing. Clint was not able to forgive himself. It should have been him. At the moment this thought went through his mind, his youngest kid, Nathaniel, squeezed his hand to be carried. Clint took him in his arms

"Dad, is aunty Nat up there with Buster?" the kid asked while watching the sky.

Clint couldn't help a chuckle through his tears "Yes baby, she is."

The youngster smiled widely "I'm glad, she won't be alone there, then."

Clint hugged his child tightly "No she won't baby" he said while the tears flooded on his cheeks.

Next to Clint family, Sam and Bucky were standing next to each other, staring at Steve picture that was resting on his coffin. They both had lost their best friends, their model. Around them James Rhodes, Thor, T'challa, Bruce, Wanda, Peter and the guardians were honouring Steve and Natasha.

On the front row, Pepper Potts was standing, her two hand resting on the handles of a wheel chair. On it sat Tony Stark with his daughter on his lap. Feeling the distress in her husband, Pepper slide her hand on Tony good shoulder. With his valid hand tony reached for her hand and squeezed her hard.

Part of the journey is the end. That's a statement Tony Stark used to believe in with his whole soul. Nonetheless, thanks to Steve, the journey was getting a bit longer for him and he was not complaining. With Morgan on his lap, and Pepper hand in his, he felt lucky to be there with them but also deeply thankful to Steve cause he knew that without him he would have been the one snapping his fingers. He would have done it even though it meant loosing this life with the two girls of his life. He would have done it because it also meant that they were safe and alive.

When the time to say one last word to the deceased came, even though he couldn't stand Tony was the one to talk "Once upon a time, I thought that we were friends but you prove me wrong." He paused to stop a sob. "No, we were not friends at all!" he almost shout angrily "We were family!" he said emotionally, "We **are** family!" he corrected. Tears dropped from his eyes as they dropped from everyone else in the assembly.

Later in the day, Bruce briefed Carol on how and where she should put back all the stones. Thor took on him to bring back Mjolnir and the reality Stone to Asgard with the strong willing to finish this talk with his mum to help him to find the new path he should follow. Not far from there, facing the lake, Bucky was sitting alone on a wooden bench gazing in the infinity of the water. Slowly, Tony Stark approached him in his wheel chair.

"Found something that you could find useful" he said while his wheel chair came to a stop next to him, in his good arm, the rest of cap shield. "I asked T'challa and he had agreed to give up some vibranium to fix it."

Bucky stared at Tony puzzled. "But…"

"I know! My dad made it for him…" Tony cut him in a serious tone. Tony closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "Steve trusted you with all his heart. And that's all that matter to me now." Bucky nodded and smiled at Tony thankfully. "You're welcome" Tony said while giving the shield to him.

While the sun was getting low on the lake, everyone left one by one. Bucky stood up alone in front of Steve grave with his broken shield in his hand "I'll miss you, little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight". In the background, Morgan Stark was giving a hard time to happy while playing with him. Pepper was watching at them. Her gaze drifted on Tony in his wheel chair next to her. His gaze was on their daughter and he seemed deeply lost on his thoughts. She slowly passed her hand in his hair which made him turn his gaze to her right away.

He looked at her straight in this eyes, those beautiful deep ocean blue eyes he knew so well. She smiled at him sadly. He lifted his good hand to her cheek making her bent to be at his level. He caressed her cheek slowly, approaching her to his face, "I love you 3000" he whispered, just before kissing her deeply…


End file.
